Oscura Herencia
by Agnes Snape
Summary: Severus Snape lleva una nueva misión a la Orden que le cambiara la vida. Una muggle, bioquímica, fue secuestrada por mortífagos que pretenden una fórmula escondida en un curioso pasado familiar. Podrá Sol Tanner conquistar el dormido corazón del exmortífago?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a la Gran JK. Cabe destacar que si Severus Snape fuera mio no lo habría hecho sufrir tanto y le habria dado mucho amor y del bueno! ;)

Bueno acá les dejo el prólogo de mi historia... Espero no defraudarlos! Gracias, mil gracias a las chicas del Escuadrón que me dan su apoyo siempre! Va para ustedes!

A los que leen, pinten una gran sonrisa en mi rostro dejando un comentario!

Que lo disfruten! (espero...)

**Prólogo**

Era una noche de esas que parecen no terminar nunca. Sol estaba en su laboratorio terminando unas mezclas que debía dejar reposar varios días. Una taza de café descansaba, ya frío, a su lado. Algunos mechones rebeldes escapaban de su larga trenza castaña debido a la cantidad de veces que había pasado las manos por su cabeza llevada por la desesperación. No lograba dar con el ingrediente que faltaba en su preparación. Los ratones a los que había inyectado esa tan trabajada receta, estaban muertos.

Llevaba meses tratando de encontrar la solución. Había encontrado unos viejos documentos de su abuelo en un hueco de una pared del laboratorio. El problema era que había ingredientes que le eran desconocidos. Fluido del Erumpent…¿qué diablos era eso?

-_Maldición_!- gritó frustrada – ¿_Quién me manda a meterme en esto_?

Su larga trenza castaña voló cuando giró de repente para volver a su lugar los antiguos escritos. Una sonrisa de cariño asomó en su rostro. Cuanto extrañaba a su abuelo y sus excentricidades. Era un viejo loco, pero de él había aprendido mucho. Se sentó de nuevo para anotar los últimos, y desastrosos, resultados de su investigación.

De repente, varias ráfagas de humo negro se arremolinaron en la habitación. Saltó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte. Ante sus asombrados ojos, el humo se materializó dando lugar a unos extraños hombres con capas negras y una máscara que cubría sus rostros. Estaba aterrorizada ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De dónde habían salido esas personas?

-¿_Quiénes son ust..._-preguntó con un hilo de voz

-_¡Cállate_!-la interrumpió fríamente uno de los extraños personajes.

Sus piernas se doblaron, de repente incapaces de sostener su peso. Y un dolor indescriptible recorrió su espina. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

-¿_Dónde está_?- preguntó otro acercándose a Sol

-¿_Qué cosa_?- se extrañó la castaña. No sabía que era lo que buscaban pero estaba convencida de que no se los daría.

-_No te hagas la tonta maldita muggle. No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces_.- le susurró en el oído otro de ellos.-

-¿_Muggle? ¿De qué hablan?_-cuestionó la chica mostrando más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía.

-¡_Ya cállate!_- le gritó el hombre que estaba más cerca y la golpeó en el rostro.-_Danos la maldita fórmula antes de que te arrepientas por el resto de tus días_

"Así que eso es lo que quieren. Los escritos del abuelo. Pues no los tendrán" Estaba aterrada. Nunca había sido una mujer que se destacara por su valentía, pero tenía plena conciencia de lo que esa fórmula podía hace en manos equivocadas. Y esas definitivamente lo eran.

_-La llevaremos con el Señor Tenebroso. Él sabrá qué hace_r- le dijo a sus compañeros.

A Sol se le erizó el vello de la nuca. "Señor Tenebroso"… Eso no podía ser bueno.

La figura junto a ella la tomó del cabello y la arrastró de una manera brutal.

_-Párate, inmunda_- le ordenó y, acto seguido, una oscuridad atrapante la dejó sin respiración.

La Orden del Fénix en pleno estaba reunida en el Cuartel general. Snape traía noticias frescas y no eran buenas, o eso parecía por su cara.

_-Bien_- dijo Dumbledore y el resto hizo silencio de inmediato- _Esto es lo que sabemos. Los mortífagos a una muggle bioquímica..._

_-Bioqué?_- preguntó Sirius interrumpiéndolo.

-_Bioquimica, chucho_.-respondió snape de mala gana-_ si no interrumpieras te enterarías. Pero claro… como harías entonces para llamar la atención._

_-Severus, por favor_- intervino Dumbledore.-_Es una bioquímica que se especializa en la farmacología. Algo así como una pocionista muggle... elabora fármacos que son como pociones curativas_- aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de varios de los presentes.

-_¿Y qué es lo que se supone que descubrió?_- preguntó Remus

-_No lo sabemos aún. El Señor Tenebroso..._

_-Snape, ya podrías dejar de llamar así a ese bastardo ¿No?_- le recriminó Sirius

-_¿Y sabes lo que pasaría si se me "escapa" llamarlo bastardo delante de los mortífagos_?

_-Severus tiene razón Sirius. No puede dejar nada librado al azar y lo sabes_- dijo el anciano director.

_-Es cierto, es cierto...Solo que me molesta el aparente respeto con el que se refiere a ese hijo de.._.

-_"Aparente" Creo que esa palabra que salió de tu propia bocaza es suficiente para entender mi actitud, Black_- respondió el pocionista mordazmente- _claro, eso si no fueras el obtuso perro que en realidad eres…_

-_Bueno, bueno. Ya dejen eso que tenemos otras cosas en que ocuparnos_- dijo Remus para detener la respuesta, seguramente ácida, de su amigo.

-_Como les decía_,- retomó Dumbledore- _necesitamos idear el modo de salvaguardar la vida de esa joven. Mientras nosotros buscamos el modo de sacarla de ahí, Severus, tu deberás velar por su bienestar_- El nombrado asintió con tranquilidad. Sabía que eso iba a suceder. Ahora se convertiría en "niñera" de una muggle.


	2. Plan de Escape

**Hola! Aca les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

**Se que no es necesario pero por si las moscas acá va: nada de lo que sigue me pertenece más que Sol y los hechos que son propiedad de mi loca cabecita... Todo lo que les suena familiar es de la gran JK y yo solo lo uso para divertirme un rato...  
**

**gracias por los comentarios y espero con ansias que no se olviden de plantarme una sonrisa en la cara con otro en este capi!  
**

_**Plan de Escape**_

Los días pasaban con una lentitud inusitada para Sol. Cada dos horas venía alguien a interrogarla sobre una fórmula que ella juraba desconocer. Después de todo, solo su abuelo conocía la verdad en todo su esplendor y ella no habían podido descifrar la mayor parte de las notas. Seguía asegurando que ni siquiera entendía de lo que hablaban, pero cuando repetía eso, una luz volaba hacia ella desde uno de los palos que sus captores portaban y le producía la sensación de que sus entrañas se quemaban ¿Cómo podían provocarle tal dolor sin siquiera tocarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar semejante tortura? Esperaba que no mucho. Deseaba morir en ese momento más que cualquier otra cosa.

El ambiente húmedo y putrefacto de la celda en que se encontraba no ayudaba en nada a levantarle el ánimo. Hacía ya tiempo que no se molestaba en dilucidar si era de día o de noche. Cada día, cada hora en ese maldito lugar, era una pesadilla. El olor a suciedad penetraba sus fosas nasales y los rastros de sangre en las piedras de las paredes no le daban demasiadas esperanzas. Ahogó un grito de espanto cuando descubrió entre las hendiduras lo que parecían uñas humanas. Se pudo ver a sí misma arañando las paredes llevada a la locura por el dolor y la desesperación.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se cerró con un estrépito tras un hombre vestido de negro, con una larga capa y cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche. Se acercó despacio a Sol y levantó su rostro para observar la profunda herida que la chica tenía en la cabeza. Sus ojos almendrados se cruzaron con los negros del desconocido y algo en ellos la hizo hablar.

-_Ayúdame_- susurró tomando su mano- _No sé lo que quieren pero se equivocaron de persona. No sé de qué hablan, por favor_- y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus amoratadas mejillas.

Sintió un leve, levísimo, apretón en su mano como respuesta que le dio algo de esperanza. Aquel hombre no era como los demás. Al instante volvió a abrirse la puerta y un sujeto con cara de serpiente entró con paso majestuoso. El desconocido a su lado se levantó haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-_Muévete Severus, veamos que hay en la cabeza de esta asquerosa muggle_-dijo con voz fría y, acto seguido, apuntó a Sol y pronunció una palabra que ella jamás había oído- _¡Esto es imposible!_- bramó- _¿Cómo puede esta tonta cerrarme la mente? Hazlo tú, Severus_- Añadió

-_Pero, mi señor, si usted no puede hacerlo con su increíble poder..._- se quejó el aludido.

-¡_Hazlo_! -Ordenó Voldemort. Por segunda vez Sol escuchó esa extraña palabra.

_-Nada, mi señor. Esto es muy extraño._

-_Muy bien. Tendrá que ser por las malas. Tortúrala hasta que te de las respuestas que necesitamos._

-_Lo que usted digo, mi señor._

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sol comenzó a temblar. Toda esperanza había desaparecido. Aquel hombre que se la había dado mostraba gran respeto por ese asqueroso ser y la torturaría hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió a continuación.

Snape volvió a tomarla de la barbilla, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica y le habló muy bajo.

-_Escúchame. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Hay personas afuera esperando para ayudarte, pero deberás actuar tu papel con total convicción_- Sol asintió al instante. Algo en aquel hombre le inspiraba total confianza.

_-Me aseguraré de ser yo quien te torture_- prosiguió- _Te lanzaré algunos maleficios de tortura suaves, pero deberás gritar como si el alma intentara salir de tu cuerpo._

-_¿Maleficios? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_- preguntó la joven sin poder contenerse.

_-Somos magos, por desgracias has conocido a los de peor calaña_- contestó Snape-_¿Puedes interpretar bien tu papel? Lamento decirte que tu vida (y la mía) dependen de eso. Deberás confiar en m_í- concluyó.

_-Haré lo mejor que pueda._

Dicho esto, Snape se levantó y apuntó a Sol con su varita. Pronunció el maleficio que tantas veces la joven había oído, pero el resultado fue completamente distinto. Solo un cosquilleo molesto recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, gritó como si sufriera un dolor casi insoportable. No le fue nada difícil, el dolor de las anteriores sesiones de tortura estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria.

* * *

-_Se está debilitando, Albus_- le decía Snape días más tarde al anciano director- _Ya no sufre las torturas terribles de antes, pero las condiciones infrahumanas a las que está expuesta, sumado a la tensión nerviosa, están haciendo estragos en ella. La alimentación no es un problema, le estoy dando bastante más comida y de mejor calidad de lo que tengo permitido, pero no es suficiente_- agregó-_ Tienen que sacarla de ahí de inmediato._

-_Lo sé, Severus. Solo dame unos días más. Ya sabes cuál es el plan._

_-Sí, pero si no lo hacemos mañana mismo no estoy seguro de que lo pueda conseguir_

-_Está bien. Llamaré a la Orden urgente y lo haremos mañana_- respondió Dumbledore cansado- _tienes todo lo que necesitas_?

_-Todo está listo_- respondió el exmortífago algo más tranquilo.

* * *

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor. Estaba sola en la pequeña celda y eso la ponía nerviosa. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que la puerta se abriera y otro que no fuera Severus Snape entrara por ella. No creía soportar una vez más el dolor que le provocaba esa maldición.

"_Maldición_" pensó "_¡Son magos!_" Aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Snape le había explicado que la razón por la que la tenían ahí era el experimento que su abuelo, que también era mago, había comenzado y creían que ella, a pesar de no poseer magia, continuaba con sus habilidades en el campo de la bioquímica farmacológica. Estaba convencida de que si lograba salir de allí con vida recuperaría las anotaciones de su abuelo y continuaría con ello. Ahora entendía por qué no conocía muchos de sus componentes. Pero podía aprender. Buscaría ayuda entre los magos que supuestamente la rescatarían. Seguramente esos ingredientes tenían que ver con la magia. _"Y yo que creí que mi abuelo simplemente había enloquecido! Aunque pensándolo bien, cabe la posibilidad de que yo también.._." pensó la chica.

Minutos, o tal vez horas después, Snape abría suavemente la puerta de la celda y se acercaba a ella.

-_Mañana en la noche te sacaremos de aquí_- le susurró suavemente y Sol no pudo contener su impulso. Lo abrazó fuertemente llorando entre sus ropas, siempre negras. Sintió la tensión de hombre contra su cuerpo, pero, momentos después. Unos brazos extremadamente fuertes la envolvieron suavemente.

-_Tranquila_- murmuró Snape preso de un violento estremecimiento. No recordaba la última vez que lo habían abrazado de esa forma. En realidad no recordaba la última vez que lo habían abrazado de ninguna forma

-_ Debes prestarme atención y hacer exactamente lo que te diga. No tendremos una segunda oportunidad-_ aseguró apartándola y mirándola a los ojos- _Es de vital importancia que no se note mi participación en esto_

-_Entiendo_- dijo Sol-_ Aún necesitan un espía entre esta gente._

-_Así es_- respondió-_ Traje todo lo que necesitarás. Está oculto en esta capa de invisibilidad que utilizarás mañana_- y ante los asombrados ojos de la joven desenvolvió unas botellitas pequeñas y algo de comida en donde momentos antes no había nada.-_ Te explicaré el plan mientras me vuelves a mostrar tus dotes de actuación_-continuó poniéndose de pie.

Y entre tandas de falsas maldiciones y gritos fingidos le explico detalladamente el plan de escape.

**BlueMeanie76**: Primero.. que no tenias un nick más complicado? jajaja Ahora si: Que bien que te gusto! Espero que este tambien! Ya lo creo que queres sangre entre esos dos jajajaja Vamos a ver si puedo complacerte con algo de "sangrado verbal" jajaja

**Paladium**: Que bueno que te gustara y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado

**Mama Shmi**: gracias por lo de favoritos y demas jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterrior!

**Amia Snape**: gracias espero que te guste tambien como quedo este capi!

**Alexza Snape**: Que bueno que te gustara! Espero seguir viendote por aca!


	3. Escape y desesperación

Bueno aca les dejo el siguiente capi. Perdón por el retraso pero tengo un brazo lastimado que me tiene completamente loca! En fin... excusas.. (aunque esta vale, se los aseguro!)

Espero conocer su opinión en un comentario (porfisss!) prometo contestarlos algun dia! (Léase: cuando mi brazo me lo permita)

Gracias a las chicas del Escuadrón por su apoyo! Las quiero chiquis!

Ahh me olvidaba... Nada de lo que les sea conocido me pertenece (blablabla) y solo lo utilizo para divertirme (blablabla) Ya saben.. lo de siempre...

Gracias a los que siguen por aca!

Sol no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. El frío piso, al que no podía acostumbrarse, sumado al miedo por lo que pasaría la noche siguiente, la mantuvieron en estado de alerta. La aterraba la idea de que la puerta de la celda se abriera sabiendo que no sería el hombre de negra mirada quien llegaría. No quería ni imaginar esos dolores otra vez.

Se dedicó a repasar en su mente una y mil veces el plan que le explicara ese hombre que se había convertido en su salvación. Recordaba cada detalle como si él se los estuviera dictando al oído. Su vida dependía de ello. Además, para que negarlo, no podía olvidar el sonido de su aterciopelada voz. La hacía sentir segura y tranquila en medio de tanto horror.

Al promediar la tarde el hombre con cara de serpiente se hizo presente y su corazón se paralizó. Se acercó a ella con su andar seguro y elegante y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué secretos esconderán esos ojos?- preguntó y su voz la hizo estremecer de miedo. No sabía lo que en esa mirada le aterraba pero lograba erizarle el vello de la nuca de la manera más escalofriante. Algo no estaba bien con él, como si no tuviera alma.

-¿Cómo es posible que no pueda penetrar en tu mente con la facilidad con que lo hago en los demás?-preguntó mirándola como si fuera un objeto raro en un museo- Pero no te preocupes, nadie puede resistir por mucho tiempo el castigo de mi fiel Severus antes de hablar… Mañana, cuando él vuelva, o hablas o te mueres. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Se paseó por la habitación con lentitud… creando un clima de total y absoluto terror. Sol no podía apartar la vista de sus movimientos. Cada segundo esperaba la tortura.

-Y creo que le daré el placer a Severus, -Continuó- ya no sabe que más hacer contigo y se siente algo… frustrado. Aunque a lo mejor hasta tiene ganas de jugar un rato contigo antes de matarte. Algunos gustan de jugar con la comida antes de comerla. –sonrió con maldad- Después de todo, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. El maltrato psicológico al que estaba siendo sometida era mucho peor que el dolor físico de las maldiciones. Y, aunque confiaba en Snape (¿Qué otro remedio tenía?), comenzó a recelar.

Voldemort dejó el lugar con la elegancia con la que había entrado, convencido de que al día siguiente la dichosa muggle iba a hablar.

Dentro de la asquerosa celda, Sol comenzó a cavilar sobre lo que había escuchado. Según ese repugnante ser, Snape era igual de ruin que el resto. ¿Podía ser solo un papel bien representado o la estaba mandando a una trampa? Ahora que lo pensaba, el plan era sencillo, muy sencillo… Absurdamente sencillo… ¿Una trampa? Pero, de repente, cerró sus ojos y vio los suyos… contempló la sinceridad en ellos. Decidió esperar la señal de actuar y continuar con el plan.

Momentos más tarde (o tal vez horas), una fuerte luz iluminó la oscura celda. Un extraño pájaro de maravillosos colores voló hacia ella. Un fénix le había explicado Snape. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

Tomó la ampolleta más pequeña, llena de un líquido púrpura y la estrelló contra el piso frente a la puerta. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. La puerta parecía estar hecha de algo parecido al humo. Sabía que solo contaba con unos segundos por lo que no dudó y la atravesó.

Se encontró con un pasillo oscuro y desierto. El corazón le palpitaba locamente. Tomó la segunda ampolleta, esta vez verde y la tragó de un sorbo. Al instante sintió como sus fuerzas y su energía aumentaban. Se cubrió con la capa y corrió tanto como le daban las piernas.

El primer problema no se hizo esperar. Los pasillos eran todos iguales y, de repente, perdió la orientación. "Cálmate Sol" se dijo desesperada "Sabes dónde tienes que ir. Las indicaciones eran claras" Respiró hondo varias veces y siguió su camino.

Unas voces cercanas hicieron que su corazón casi se detuviera. Se quedó completamente quieta rogando por que su agitada respiración y su cuerpo temblando no la delatasen.

-Esa maldita muggle! Estoy cansado de hacer de su sirvienta!- se quejó una voz conocida. Era quien le llevaba los escasos alimentos que recibía de manera "legal". Claro que Snape se encargaba de llevarle algo me valiera la pena comer.

-No te preocupes. Esta es la última vez que la verás… al menos con vida- contestó otro hombre riendo maliciosamente.

-Crees que mi señor se molestará si me divierto un rato con ella?- El otro lo miró con cara de asco. Cada vez estaban más cerca de Sol. Casi no respiraba.

-Es una maldita muggle! Qué asco!- exclamó indignado

-Pero no me negaras que es una preciosura

-Por muy linda que sea no pondría mis manos es escoria como esa

-Allá tú. Yo creo que pasaré un buen rato…

Siguieron su camino sin notarla, aunque no se relajó en lo más mínimo. Iban a su celda… se darían cuenta que no está allí.

Tratando de ahogar el llanto que amenazaba escaparse por su garganta, continuo su camino. Si no encontraba la salida pronto, los hombres que iban camino a su celda pondrían sobre aviso al "cara de serpiente" y le darían caza como si fuera una insignificante liebre.

Vio un pasillo más iluminado al frente y corrió hacia allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomó el camino de la izquierda y llegó a una pequeña puerta de metal.

* * *

-No se Albus. Ahora que el plan está en marcha me parece algo…. simple…- comentó Mcgonagall nerviosa- Se tendría que haber elaborado más… planificarlo!

-No había tiempo mi querida Minerva- respondió el anciano con calma- Ya has escuchado a Severus. Hubiera muerto de no actuar de inmediato.- El aludido asintió

-Aunque, no voy a negarlo, es un plan bastante arriesgado- agregó Snape- sobre todo si "el perro" está implicado

-No comiences Severus, por favor- lo regañó Dumbledore- ahora solo queda esperar…

* * *

Sol se acercó a la puerta con recelo. Allí podía estar su libertad pero también su muerte. Cada paso que daba estaba más segura de que era una maldita trampa… Aunque….¿Para qué? Podrían matarla simplemente con esas luces que se había cansado de sufrir. Magia… ¿Qué locura era esta?

Apoyó su mano en la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

Un hombre la esperaba del otro lado. Le sonrió para darle ánimos y, tomándola del brazo, giró sobre sí mismo. De inmediato, la negrura la envolvió y sintió como si el aire se solidificara en sus pulmones. Cuando creí a que se ahogaría sin remedio, la opresión aflojó. Se encontraba en un pueblo desolado. El único ser viviente que veía a su alrededor era el hombre que la acompañaba.

-Vamos- la instó- Tenemos que llegar al castillo cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en una pueblo mágico llamado Hogsmade, pero tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts donde estarás segura- le respondió sin dejar de tirar de su brazo para aumentar su marcha.

Llegaron a una reja que fue abierta por una mujer de rostro severo.

-Entren. Dumbledore los espera en su despacho- dijo simplemente.

Atravesaron el jardín hasta la puerta principal del castillo. Sol observaba todo con total fascinación a pesar de su miedo. Caminaron rápidamente por pasillos oscuros, pero totalmente diferentes a los que había recorrido momentos atrás. Allí se respiraba tranquilidad y todo resultaba mucho más hogareño.

Llegaron hasta una extraña gárgola de piedra y la mujer murmuró algo que sol no alcanzó a escuchar. Al instante, la figura se movió para dar paso a una escalera que los llevó a la puerta del que suponía era el despacho que buscaban.

-¡Bienvenida! – exclamó un hombre entrado en edad con una larga barba blanca y rostro amable- Yo soy Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de esta escuela, como seguro te habrán explicado.

Sol simplemente asintió. Se sintió mucho más segura cuando vio al hombre al que le debía su libertad, y seguramente su vida, parado en un rincón de la circular habitación.

-Gracias- susurró la chica y todo el peso de la tensión pasada cayó sobre ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas… primero débilmente, luego con una fuerza incontrolable. El anciano director se acercó a ella para reconfortarla y Sol se aferró a él descargando así todo el miedo y la desesperación que tenía en su interior.

Una oscura mirada estaba fija en la escena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus Snape tenía plena conciencia del dolor que el Señor Tenebroso podía provocar.

**Les gustó? Que tal un comentario?** (ya me siento mendiga de comentarios)


	4. Volviendo a empezar

Hola! Aca les traigo un nuevo capi. Espero que les guste! Ya se, ya se… Estoy tardando más de lo que debería… Pero es que el trabajo y la Uni me están matandooo! Tengo todo escrito en papel pero no tengo tiempo de pasarlo (es que soy escritora a la antigua... necesito escribir primero en papel, costumbre que no me puedo sacar con los años jajajajaja)

Como ya saben nada de esto me pertenece (mas que Sol ) y blablablá…..

Espero saber si les gusta con un lindo comentario que me de inspiración para actualizar pronto (nooo no es extorsión… solo parece!)

Bueno, a lo que vinimos….

* * *

Promediaba el mes de julio. El calor era pegajoso y amenazaba lluvia. El cielo estaba casi tan gris como sus pensamientos. Cada segundo de su asquerosa vida parecía durar una eternidad, aunque ¿qué importaba? En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dejar que su vida pasara hasta que llegara el momento de morir. Si, un pensamiento del todo pesimista pero cierto. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir.

Estaba sentada sobre el césped con la mirada fija en el lago. Una lágrima corría lentamente por su mejilla, aunque solo era una de las muchas que la precedieron. Se sentía sola, abandonada… pero por sobre todas las cosas, aterrorizada.

Había pasado una semana desde que saliera de ese horrible lugar y aún sentía su cuerpo dolorido. Sus facciones, si bien estaban mucho mejor, continuaban muy afectadas. Al menos ahora podía abrir su ojo derecho casi en su totalidad. Seguía sintiendo este temor irracional de que alguien se acercara por la espalda a atacarla.

Una mano se posó de repente sobre su hombro y soltó un grito agudo.

-Perdón- dijo Sirius alejándose- No pretendía asustarte

-Está bien- respondió Sol con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos- Solo estaba algo distraída y me sobresalté.

-No es necesario que finjas con nosotros Sol- dijo el hombre amablemente –Todos, o al menos la mayoría, sabemos por lo que has pasado esos días.

-No estoy segura de que lo entiendan, al menos ustedes sabían que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Es cierto pequeña. Pero tu no sabes nada sobre la fórmula verdad?-tanteó Sirius

Los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieron de repente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su interlocutor. Ella sabía más de lo que ellos creían, de eso estaba seguro.

-Una hermosa vista el lago- dijo el mago para desviar la conversación. Ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista, pero eso solo pasaría si se sentía cómoda

-Es un hermoso lugar, sin dudas.

-Ven, te mostraré al calamar gigante

-¿Calamar gigante?- respondió Sol interesada -¿Está ahí?¿En ese lago?- agregó mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¡Claro! Solo que para que salga hay que saber interesarlo- En ese momento arrojó algunas tostadas que tenía en el bolsillo desde el desayuno y el calamar hizo su asombrosa presentación.

* * *

-Lo sabe Albus. No sé si está enterada de todo el asunto, pero sabe más de lo que dice- le comentaba el animago al director en la ya conocida habitación circular.

-Es muy probable que Mark, su abuelo, le dejara algunos de sus escritos. Ese viejo zorro no dejaba nada librado al azar- comentó el anciano con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.- Se encargó de dejar pistas de lo que estaba haciendo sin que nadie tuviera información completa.

-Y una de esas informaciones cayó en manos equivocadas- completó sirius

-Si, confió en la persona equivocada

Los ojos del joven se nublaron. Sabía lo que se sentía confiar en la persona equivocada… la idea lo torturaba cada día de su vida sin piedad.

La entrada de Snape rompió el tenso silencio

-¿Me buscabas, Albus?

-Si, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor

-Cuando no –susurró en mago más joven

-¿Cómo dices, hijo?

-Nada, nada… Dime.

-Verás, Sol necesita tu ayuda para…

-No- cortó el mago

-No entiendes, hijo. Solo tu puedes…

-¡He dicho NO!-lo volvió a interrumpir- Siempre estás haciendo lo mismo. No puedo pasarme la vida cumpliendo tus caprichos.

-Es que estoy seguro que ella confía en ti. Después de todo tu la ayudaste a escapar. Siempre serás una cara amiga en este entorno tan hostil para ella, Severus.

-¿Una cara amiga? ¡Pobre chica! –murmuró Sirius y una mirada oscura se clavó en él

-Eso lo se, Albus. –aceptó el oscuro mago, asesinando al animago con la mirada- pero no puedo comportarme en forma gentil con alguien como bien sabes. Echaré todo a perder.

-Es tu ayuda profesional lo que más necesito- El anciano sabía que con esa frase tenía la batalla ganada- Sol sabe algo sobre la fórmula pero necesitará ayuda para crearla.

-Ya Quejicus… lo que necesita es al Maestro de pociones- se burló Sirius- no al hombre. Sabemos que de eso tienes poco

Severus se levantó de su silla, varita en mano.

-Claro, perro. ¿Tu crees que llevarte a cada falda que se te cruza a la cama es de muy hombre no?- siseó molesto –Pues déjame decirte cuán equivocado estás. Un verdadero hombre respeta a las mujeres y solo se involucra con una que de verdad le interesa.

-Y a ti no te interesa ninguna, por lo visto- se burló el animago

-No me voy a molestar en explicarte algo que nunca vas a entender, chucho- respondió, mordaz- Está muy por encima de tu nivel de entendimiento.

-Bueno, ya terminen con esto- intervino Dumbledore divertido –Centrémonos en lo que nos interesa. ¿Severus, me ayudarás?¿Por favor?

-Veré que puedo hacer- y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Sol deambulaba, solitaria, por el castillo. Tenía una profunda depresión, pero una fuerza interior la impulsaba hacia adelante. El recuerdo de su abuelo era la fuente de todas sus fuerzas.

Había sido criada por su abuelo Mark desde muy pequeña, después de que sus padres y su hermano mayor murieran en un accidente automovilístico. Desde ese momento, él y su abuela Dictha eran para ella mucho más que eso. Eran el motor para levantarse cada mañana.

De su abuelo heredó su pasión por la bioquímica. Él le mostró los secretos de su trabajo y la llevaba a su laboratorio donde le dejaba hacer algunas mezclas sencillas.

De su abuela heredó el amor por la música. Se refugiaba en ella cada vez que se sentía insegura, sola o triste. Cantó a menudo, primero, cuando su abuela fue hallada sin vida en un descampado local, sin ninguna señal de violencia y con el rostro desencajado de dolor; luego con la extraña desaparición de su abuelo. Hacía dos largos y dolorosos años que estaba completamente sola.

La soledad la abrumaba. Le gustaba estar sola, pero la aterraba la desolación en la que vivía. Siempre entregada a su trabajo, a sus 23 años, se sentía una anciana. ¿Un compañero? Había estado con un hombre un tiempo, aunque a lo que menos se parecía era a un "compañero" Siempre violento, siempre intimidatorio, siempre cruel… Después de una experiencia semejante, no le daban muchas ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Llegó sin darse cuenta a los niveles más bajos del castillo. El olor a humedad le erizó la piel. Abrumada, apoyó la espalda contra la fría pared de piedra y esta cedió, dejándole paso a una especie de depósito.

Entró solo para distraer su mente que empezaba a volar hacia sus días de cautiverio y se encontró con lo que parecía un laboratorio. Se puso a curiosear y, cuando estaba por salir de ahí, algo llamó su atención. En una pequeña botella, justo frente a sus ojos, podía leerse "Fluido del Erumpent". ¡Lo había encontrado!¿ Estarían por ahí también los otros ingredientes que desconocía de las anotaciones de su abuelo? Volvió su vista a las estanterías con mayor atención.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace usted acá?- preguntó una voz grave y aterciopelada, aunque amenazante, que conocía muy bien.

* * *

Mmmm... que pasará ahora? Yo creo que cierto profesor de voz grave y aterciopelada se va a molestar un poquito... jajajaja

¿Qué opinan? Espero comentarios! Porfis si?


	5. Intrusión e ideas

*Entro tosiendo y sacudiendo el polvo acumulado después de tanto tiempo* Cof Cof

Hola? Alguien queda por acá? Lo se, no tengo perdón… pero es que la Uni, el trabajo y la familia me consumen…. Ok, no es excusa… Aceptare cada hechizo, tomate (sandias no que duelen) o cualquier cosa que quieran tirarme después de tanto tiempo. (con tal que dejen un comentario para saber que están ahí acepto cualquier cosa)

Los dejo con el capi…

Ahhh… ya sabe… nada de esto es mio (salvo Sol y algunos otros que aparecerán) y solo lo hago por diversión…. Blablablá

No soy JK… si lo fuera Sev estaría vivo y Herms no se hubiera quedado con cierto zanahorio falto de carisma…..

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace usted acá?

Su voz la paralizó. Retrocedió algunos pasos asustada. Su rostro era una máscara de terror. Cada centímetro de su piel se erizó en respuesta a la fría mirada del oscuro hombre.

Él la miraba enfurecido, odiaba que alguien fuera a meter sus narices en su lugar especial. Allí se sentía dueño y señor de todo. Nada malo podía suceder allí, por eso no permitía la irrupción de extraños. Allí no era un mortífago, no estaba atado a los caprichos de Dumbledore y a los castigos impiadosos y ridículos del Señor Tenebroso. Allí solo era Severus, un hombre normal.

-Le hice una pregunta- repitió el mago fríamente. –Y cuando pregunto algo me gusta recibir una respuesta.

Sol estaba aterrada. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la apuntara con su varita y la hiciera sentir ese dolor lacerante que recordaba de su cautiverio. Cuando el hombre hizo un brusco movimiento, sus temblorosas piernas se negaron a continuar sosteniéndola y cayó de rodillas. Las traicioneras lágrimas que intentaba contener, ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas una tras otra.

-Perdón –susurró –Solo miraba… no me haga daño- suplicó llevándose las manos al pecho.

Esto suavizó algo de la ira del hombre. Él sabía por lo que esa joven mujer había pasado. Comprendía su terror. Sabía que ella esperaba el castigo por su irrupción. Se acercó un paso lentamente, pero ella parecía a punto de colapsar del terror.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño- aseguró suavemente- Acá nadie va a lastimarte, no tienes por qué temer.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sol tomó su mano y se incorporó lentamente, aunque sus ojos seguían clavados en el piso.

-Mírame- ordenó el suavemente, levantando su rostro por la barbilla- Ya todo pasó. No te lastimaré.

Sol no pudo soportar más. En un arrebato como el que había sufrido en esa oscura celda se aferró al hombre, llorando amargamente en su pecho, descargando cada temor, cada recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente, cada segundo de su terrible soledad…

Aquel abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de aferrarla a su pecho con fuerza para que se sintiera segura y protegida? ¿Qué poderosa fuerza era la que hacía que ese aroma a almendras lo embriagara como el más potente de los licores? -Ya todo terminó- susurró en su oído.

-No. Esto recién comienza- respondió Sol con la voz cortada –No descansarán hasta que les entregue la maldita fórmula.

-Te protegeremos –aseguró- ¿Qué conoces del experimento de tu abuelo?- indagó. Tal vez era hora de obtener algo de información.

-NADA!- gritó Sol enfurecida. -¿Es lo único que importa no? ¿Qué sabe esta tonta sobre la fórmula secreta? Pues no voy a decirte nada- y soltándose se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Qué no entiendes que van a matarte por eso?

¿Qué no entiendes que eso no me molesta? ¡Hace años que estoy muerta!

-Maldita mula- murmuró Severus por lo bajo -¿Sabes qué? Si lo que quieres es morir puedo llevarte al lugar de donde te hemos rescatado. Yo mismo podría matarte por meterte en mi depósito sin mi expresa autorización. –volvía a tener el rostro demudado de ira.

-¡ENTONCES MÁTAME! ¡TERMINA CON ESTA MALDITA TORTURA! .

Esa respuesta lo dejó helado. Igual que ella, había sentido alguna vez la necesidad de terminar con su vida para dejar de sufrir y eso era algo malo, muy malo. Su ira alcanzó su punto máximo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa sola idea lo llenaba de… enojo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella sin pensarlo.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así. ¡NUNCA!-bramó. Sol retrocedió un paso, asustada. No entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba a ese oscuro hombre. Y no sabía si quería entenderlo. Sus ojos negros como la noche refulgían con furia contenida.

-Ya no puedo con esto-susurró la joven- Cada día que pasa duele. A cada momento estoy esperando un ataque. –las lágrimas caían lánguidamente por sus ojos. No había pasión en ellos.

-Eso no va a pasar

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-No lo permitiremos- aseguró el mago- No lo permitiré- añadió en un susurro que solo él escuchó con sorpresa.

* * *

Los pocos habitantes del castillo estaban sentados ante un descomunal desayuno. Severus Snape estaba más callado de no habitual. La conversación de días atrás no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Se decía y se repetía a cada segundo que su interés residía en el pedido de Albus de que se acercara a ella. Nada más.

La miraba jugar con su comida, su rostro vuelto hacia el plato, sin hablar con nadie… Sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Tenía unas profundas y oscuras ojeras que marcaban la evidente falta de sueño. Estaba nerviosa, pálida y muy desmejorada. Por lo único que podía decirse que estaba mejor que durante su cautiverio, era la ausencia de golpes.

El desayuno continuó sin que nadie se percatara de las silenciosas lágrimas de Sol. Casi nadie… Cierto maestro de pociones se removía incómodo en su asiento, manteniendo a raya su extraño impulso de acercarse a ella. Nunca se dio cuenta que unos risueños ojos azules lo miraban por encima de unas gafas con forma de medialuna.

De repente, Sirius Black, pasó a su lado para sentarse a desayunar y posó bruscamente su mano en el hombro de la chica. Sol pegó un evidente respingo y su rostro te tiñó de un color blanco ceniciento.

"Maldito perro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer" pensó el pocionista.

-Eh, Black. –llamó la atención del animago para que las miradas curiosas se apartaran de la chica- ¿Por qué no vas a tomar tus alimentos a tu cucha como buen perro?

El rostro de Sirius era un verdadero poema para él. Sin embargo, apenas se detuvo a disfrutarlo. Su mirada estaba fija en la reacción de la pálida joven frente a él.

Una esquina de la boca de Sol se elevó, insinuando una sonrisa de reconocimiento y alzó su perdida mirada hacia el hombre. El estómago de Severus se retorció de gozo. "¿Qué mierda me está pasando?" se gruñó a sí mismo el mago.

* * *

Sol caminaba lentamente por la orilla del lago. Su cabeza estaba revuelta entre la inmensidad de cosas que habían cambiado en su vida en los últimos años y la presencia de cierto mago oscuro y malhumorado.

Repasaba en su memoria cada segundo compartido con él y todo lo que había significado en su vida. El cautiverio, su estancia en el castillo… su salvador y su apoyo para seguir adelante.

De pronto se detuvo. ¡El podía ayudarla! Era un maestro pocionista, significara lo que eso significara. ¡Podía ayudarla a descifrar los apuntes de su abuelo!

Su rostro se iluminó como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Y en ese preciso momento, Severus Snape la vio.

* * *

Me harán sabrer si están ahi? Yaa ni se si escribo para alguien o para mi misma =(

Gracias a los que comentaron en el capi anterior y a los que tienen la historia en favorito!


End file.
